Yo te Esperaba
by Luna de Uzumaki
Summary: ellos recibieron el regalo mas lindo del mundo


Hola… este es un regalo para Hina-chan por su cumpleaños la otra vez fue un NaruHina y pues esta vez decidí fuera uno de Minato y Kuisina. Bueno espero les guste así ¡OMETO! Okasa… =^_^=

Yo te esperaba

Podría ser ese el día más feliz del mundo….

Kuisina y Minato se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha esperando noticias. Ya que hace algunos días la shinobi de la aldea del remolino se había sentido mal, tenido que devolver la comida más de una vez, desmayarse en una reunión con el Sandaime e incluso quedarse encerrada en casa por el dolor de cabeza y espalda…pero lo que más tenia inquieto a Minato era el gusto que estaba tomando por el ramen. Así que un cheque no le vendría mal.

-Minato…. Kuisina tomen asiento por favor- les dijo Tsunade en el momento que entraron en su consultorio y se encontraba en Konoha por cuestión de negocios (_saku-chan: si tu como no yo más bien pienso que huía de pagar sus apuestas __**N.A calla Saku-chan es un fic**__)_.Ya que Minato la conocía desde hace mucho y sabia la excelente ninja medico que era le pidió que ella atendiera a la jinchiruchi del Kuibi.

-bueno Tsunade-san podrías decirnos que pasa….-trato de sonar lo más tranquilo que pudo el futuro Hokage –si podrías decirlo sensei…ya no me asustes dilo…- le exigió al mismo tiempo preocupada su alumna.

-bueno verán….Como les explico –su voz sonaba dudosa y cansada –no es nada grave pero….- con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro –podrías decirlo ya – kuisina no era muy paciente y Tsunade lo sabía y gustaba de verla enojar – mi niña como te lo dijo ni yo misma lo creo- tomo sus manos y al parecer la esta asustando mas.

-ya díganos- exigió Minato

Tsunade encontraba divertido ver como esos dos se ponían más nerviosos –bueno….! VAN A SER PAPAS! – Para después abrazar a su alumna la cual estaba en shock y no había reaccionado –felicidades Kuisina vas a ser mama-

Yo te esperaba y veía mi cuerpo crecer

Mientras buscaba el nombre que te di

En el espejo fue la luna llena y de perfil

Contigo dentro, jamás fui tan feliz.

Kuasina había terminado de ponerse un hermoso camisón de maternidad que le había regalado el Sandaime, tenía una mano sobre su vientre y se viraba al espejo -Cada día parezco mas una vaca parada – se quejaba cuando sintió Minato la había abrazo por detrás solo para susurrarle al oído –A mi más bien me pareces una luna Mira – y la coloco de perfil frente el espejo –ve no eres una vaca tontita , le dijo con su sonrisa tan característica de los Namikase.

-Minato-kun-le llamo su esposa – sé que es muy precipitado pero ¿como te gustaría que se llamara? –se atrevió a comentar.

-yo…. tengo un nombre…. si es que es niño obvio –lo aclaro- lo leí en un libro de jiraya-sensei- contesto mientras la guiaba a la cama –si me gustaría saberlo- contesto ella mientras se metía en las mantas de la cama

- naruto…. Namikase Naruto…. te gusta?- le dijo el rubio ala pellirroja que comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos para caer en las efectos de Morfeo.

-Namikase Naruto…. me gusta-.

Moría por sentir tus piernecitas frágiles

Pateando la obscuridad de mi vientre maduro.

Soñar no cuesta no y con los ojos húmedos

Te veía tan alto es más en la cima del mundo.

-Minato… Minato…MINATO…-le gritaba la jinchurichi al rayo amarillo de Konoha –ven corre…- dos segundos después ya se encantaraba a un lado de su esposa-te pasa algo ..Te sietes mal…ya Amor no me asustes-gritaba preocupado.

Ella solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa –se mueve …me patea ….-aun no terminaba de decirlo cuando le tomo sus manos y las coloco en su ya abultado vientre -lo sientes?- ese había sido un momento para recordar toda la vida ambos con lagrimas en sus ojos solo pudieron sonreírse –naruto no te muevas tanto tu mama no es un tronco para entrenar- le decía Minato a la pancita lo cual ocasiono que el pequeño solo se moviera mas –Naru-chan …. Sabes algo se que serás un gran ninja eres muy fuerte mi vida y todavía no naces- al mismo tiempo que ambos acariciaban al pequeño atreves del cuerpo de su madre. –Tal vez más fuerte que tu padre-

Yo te esperaba

Imaginando a ciegas el color de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz.

Muerta de miedo le rogaba al cielo que te deje llegar lejos, mucho más que yo.

Tiempo después que se anunciara el futuro nacimiento del hijo del ninja mas valeroso de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, los clanes más importante de igual forma dieron a conocer que se estaban esperando a ciertos pequeños el clan Uchiga Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inusuka y Aburame esperaban sus retoños pero la noticia no terminaba ahí el clan Hyuuga esperaba a su heredero.

-kuisina espera yo no puedo correr…..-le decía Hiromi Hyuuga a su amiga que aun con su embarazo de casi 8 meses no podía estar quieta –vamos Hiromi-chan quiero conocer al hijo de Mitoko-chan- Hiromi Hyuuga contaba con 3 meses de embarazo del heredero del clan y a comparación de su amiga ella si no podía moverse con tal facilidad

Cuando llegaran a la Villa Uchiga buscaron la mansión del líder del clan no tardaron en dar con ella.

-Mitoko-chan donde estas-gritaba kuisina dos minutos después un hombre salió a su encuentro- señora podría guardar silencio- aun seguía diciéndole cuando Mitoko se asomo por la ventana

-Yue déjalas pasar…-

Cuando entraron a donde se encontraba su amiga se podía ver una cuna y en ella un pequeño que apenas tenia un mechon de cabello azabache

-a que mono esta tan lindo-gritaba la peliroja –Kuisina podrías no gritar lo vas a despertar-

-y q uien se parece Mitoko-chan a a ti o asu psdre?-se atrevió a preguntar

-a minguno es una combinancion de los dos- decía mientras rozaba sus dedos en las mejillas del bebe

-y como se llama Mitoko-chan?- pregunto un poco mas tranquila

-Sasuke ….Uchiga sasuke…..

-y tu kuisina-chan ya sabes que va a será tu bebe …-se atrevió a preguntar hiromi.-niño… un niño… solo espero y se paresca a su padre-

Yo te esperaba y pintaba sobre las paredes

De tu cuarto, cuentos en color

Restaba sin parar, días al calendario

Solo tú me podrías curar el modo de escenario.

cuando regreso a su casa se encontró con un fuerte olor a pintura y un montton de cositas para bebe en la sala no tardo en percatarse que en el cuarto que se encontraba aun lado del suyo Minato junto con Kakashi y Rin pintban el cuarto del quequeño con pequeños dibujos de Ramen y Ranitas….

-es hermoso…-fue lo único que logro articular la futura mama –Arigato….Rin …Kakashi….es muy hermoso…-con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco y abrazo a su esposo

-bueno quería que mi peqeño ninja encontrara todo listo para cuando llege-le dijo minato al ras de su cabello.

-bueno Kuisina-san cuanto le falta para dar a luz?-pregunto Rin pues ella también esperaba con ansias conocer a pequeño Naruto.

-3 meses mas…-dijo kuisina acarisiandose su abultado vientre –pero ya no lo soporto es mucho tiempo….yo ya quiero a mi bebe conmigo-

El mundo es como es y no puedo cambiártelo

Pero siempre te seguiré para darte una mano.

el atardecer reinaba Konoha esa tarde era la mas triste de todas el Kuibi había atacado …. miles de vidas cobro….. y nadie podo hacer nada…..solo el el héroe mas grande…..sacrifoico su vida…. la de su familia por su villa …. kuisina murió despues de dar a luz … Minato…sello al zorro y en el proceso la vida perdió.

pero antes pudieron conocerlo…. –naruto…se fuerte… pequeño -decía una Kuisina apunto de dar su ultimo respiro a un bebe en sus brazos que estaba dormido –cudate…báñate bien…como saludable … has muchos amigos….-decia mientras veía a su bebe que abrió los ojos diviso a sus padres como preguntándose que pasaba por que lloraban que era todo ere ruido –si pequeño cuidate …nosotros siempre estaremos ahí … contigo en tu corazón…-dijo Minato.

-se parece mucho ati… Minato … tiene unos ojos iguales al cielo y mira..-tomo el pequeño mechon de cabello- su pelo es como los rayos del sol..- dijo y conmenzo a cerrar sus ojos sabiendo que su tiempo en este mundo se terminaba –te asueguro que será igual ati de valiente y nunca se dar a por vencido- dijo el 4to que se encontaba igual que su esposa dieron su ultimo suspiro y calleron muertos… con su pequeño en brazos.

Yo te esperaba imaginando a ciegas el color

De tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz.

Hoy que te tengo pido al cielo que me deje verte llegar lejos

Mucho más que yo.

Ese mismo departamento en el que alguna vez Minato abrazo a Kuisina y le dijo que era una luna…. Otra luna se encontraba frente al espejo.

Los ojos plata veían su reflejo y abrazaba su vientre cuando escucho una voz –Hinata-chan ya regrese-

Con lo cual el pequeño ser se movió al escuchar la voz de su padre -estoy en la recamara…ven se mueve –le grito- se mueve…. - Naruto llego lo más rápido que pudo y coloco la mano sobre el vientre de 8 meses de Hinata –se está moviendo es genial…Hinata…. GRACIAS- dijo para robarle el aire con un beso -por darme lo que más falta me asía el Amor y por darme el regalo más bello una familia GRACIAS. Para después robarle un beso y abrazarla para llevarla a la cama a que descansara.

Yo te esperaba

Y en el espejo te miraba mientras ya te amaba.


End file.
